


She Didn't Want To Be Forgotten

by StarsScribble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Memories, Sad Ending, Set in Day of the Doctor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsScribble/pseuds/StarsScribble
Summary: The Doctor knows Rose didn't want to be just another name on his list. So Ten asks his future self if he still thinks about the blonde shop girl that changed their lives.





	She Didn't Want To Be Forgotten

With the fate of Gallifrey unknown, the three Doctors and Clara met back up the Tower of London. Three Tardises in the same room line up from oldest to newest. Ten and Eleven stood in the room where the "Gallifrey Falls" painting was placed. Ten staring at it but not really looking at it.  
“I know what your thinking.” His older self says as looks at the white walls which remind him of one of the Tardis desktop themes.  
“We’re the same person so I hope you would.” Ten shot back at Eleven making the older self snort. “Still,” Ten ran a hand through his hair. Eleven remembered that tick. “He said, Bad Wolf.” 

Ten thought it just as Eleven remembered. ‘Rose has done it again. She had saved me from me. Like the time she stopped my ninth self in Utah.’ Eleven looked towards Ten, any moment now he would ask the question on the tip of his tongue.  
“Do you still say her name when you're alone? Is her room the way she left it? Do talk about her?”  
“Yes,” Ten turned to look at his older self. “Rose didn't want to be forgotten. She is etched into our hearts forever.” Ten looked his older self-face over trying to tell if he was lying. Satisfied with the answer he nodded. Shoving his hands into his pocket. Eleven still knew that his younger self was skeptical. Taking the pendant on his chest he walking towards the trench coat wearing man. Bring the pendant up he showed from the rose pendant he wore every day.  
“I still remember being in Satan's Pit. Telling the beast that she was the one thing I believed in. I remember the night in Cardiff with the gelf. I remember her. Have I moved forward yes because I had to. However, I will never forget about Rose Tyler. The shop girl that saved us from plastic mannequins under the London Eye.” Ten gave him a sad smile as he sniffed away some tears. Eleven’s hand came to rest on his younger self-shoulder. ‘I won’t forget her.’ Ten thought and Eleven remembered.


End file.
